hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dome Challenge
The Dome Challenge is a recurring challenge from Hell’s Kitchen. Overview For this challenge, Ramsay introduces the chefs to domes containing different ingredients with the same theme (for example, one dome would contain proteins while another contains starches). While the chefs start at the same time, Ramsay would reveal another dome in different time intervals, and they must cook it along with the ingredient they grabbed earlier. At the end of the time limit, Ramsay would judge the dishes based on proteins, and award a point to the best dish. The team with the most points at the end would win. If used as an individual challenge, the person with the best dish was the winner. The purpose of this challenge is to test the chef’s skills on making a dish when receiving ingredients on the fly. History Season 10 On episode 8, the challenge first took place when there were 12 chefs left, six on both teams. For that year, Ramsay gave both teams four domes; protein, starch, vegetable, and wild card. Both teams had 30 minutes to cook their dishes, and every five minutes, Ramsay revealed the next dome. Anita Lo, Douglas Keane, and Michael Cimarusti came to judge the challenge, each ranking the dishes on a 1-3-star rating, the total amount being nine stars. Justin and Tiffany scored 6 each on the monkfish round, Barbie and Clemenza scored 5 each on the guinea hen round, and Roshni and Kimmie scored 3 each on the turkey breast round. Then, Dana and Brian scored 6 each on the veal chop round, while Patrick scored 6 points over Robyn’s 3 on the pork tenderloin. Finally, Christina scored 7 points over Royce’s 3, and the red team won the challenge 30-29. The red team won a spa day and brand new Demeyere cookware. In addition, Ramsay added Christina’s steamed lobster tail with heirloom tomatoes and Berblanc sauce, the highest rated dish, to that night’s menu. The blue team had to clean up the dorms. Season 12 On episode 9, the challenge took place when there were 12 chefs left, six on both teams. For that year, Ramsay gave both teams four domes; protein, starch, vegetable, and wild card. Both teams had 30 minutes to cook their dishes, and every five minutes, Ramsay revealed the next dome. Michael Cimarusti was invited as a guest judge. Kashia beat Ralph on the New York striploin, Rochelle beat Richard on the lobster round, and Jason won the sea bass round over Joy. Then, Gabriel and Melanie tied on the chicken breast, while Anton beat Jessica on the ahi tuna round. Finally, Sandra beat Scott on the duck breast round, giving the red team a 4-3 victory. They were rewarded with a trip to the Terranea resort with lunch by the cliffside, and a private beach volleyball lesson with three-time Olympic gold medalist Kerri Walsh Jennings. The blue team had to do the waitstaff’s chores. Season 16 On episode 13, the challenge took place when there were six chefs left, and was used as the first Black Jackets Challenge. For that year, Ramsay gave the chefs five domes; protein, starch, garnish, vegetable, and marinade. The chefs had 30 minutes to cook their dishes. In the end, both Heather’s French chicken breast with rice and broccoli and Heidi’s duck breast with sweet potato puree and parsnips were deemed the best, and they won the challenge. They won the first black jackets of the season, and spent the rest of the day in the Black Jackets Lounge. The remaining chefs participated in the second Black Jackets Challenge. Season 17 On Episode 12, it was done as the second Black Jackets Challenge. Five of the seven remaining chefs competed in this challenge, as Milly and Nick already won the first challenge. For that year, Ramsay gave the chefs five domes; protein, starch, vegetable, wildcard, and garnish. The chefs had 30 minutes to cook their dishes. In the end, both Michelle’s veal chop with couscous and leeks and Benjamin’s filet mignon with braised Swiss chard and cauliflower, with truffle toppings, were deemed the best, and they won the challenge. They won the third and fourth black jackets of the season respectively, and spent the rest of the day in the Black Jackets Lounge. The remaining chefs participated in the final Black Jackets Challenge. Trivia *This is one of the few challenges done as both a team challenge and an individual challenge. *In both times the challenge was done individually, it was part of the Black Jackets Challenge. *The red team have won this challenge the most with two seasons. *Robyn is the only chef to have performed this challenge twice (Season 10 and Season 17). She's also the only chef to compete in both versions of this challenge. Category:Challenges